


Let's go hide in Estonia

by SelDolce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Escape, Estonia - Freeform, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, University, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelDolce/pseuds/SelDolce
Summary: [ Sterek | Fem!Stiles | One-Shot | Rating Verde ]Cosa può accadere dopo una notte di passione accaduta per puro caso tra Derek e Stiles?Ovvio: lei rimane incinta.Dal testo:« Quindi, fammi capire bene: tu lascerai il college, andrai a vivere nel Maine e lavorerai sicuramente in qualche sudicio diner sotto ad un motel – in cui abiterai – e crescerai il mio nipotino da sola e lontano chilometri da me solo perché non vuoi dire al padre di essere incinta? Oh, non scordiamoci la parte del "fingiamo la mia morte così nessuno verrà a cercarmi". » lo sceriffo era troppo stanco per sentire le sciocchezze della figlia, non poteva credere di aver cresciuto una ragazza così sciocca da credere che scappare dall'altra parte del Paese fosse la scelta migliore « Teoricamente non ho detto Maine, ma Estonia – insomma, chi va in Estonia, Lituania e Lettonia? – e poi posso benissimo crescere da sola un bambino, papà, sarò una perfetta madre/padre. » rispose la giovane guardando distrattamente i tre test di gravidaza che aveva portato insieme a lei per sganciare la bomba sul padre, voleva evitare di non essere creduta e quindi era partita prevenuta.





	Let's go hide in Estonia

  


  


Stiles rimase seduta sul bordo della vasca in silenzio, le mani congiunte sopra le cosce e lo sguardo fisso sul lavandino dove tre stecche facevano bella mostra di sè. Ignorò la voce di Lydia che la chiamava reclamando l'uso del bagno per prepararsi per andare al Campus, così come ne aveva bisogno Kira.

Non voleva sembrare pudica, infondo si cambiavano senza problemi l'una davanti all'altra da quando condividevano l'appartamento a San Francisco, ma non aveva detto a nessuno delle due che effettivamente aveva perso la _V Card_ con niente poco di meno di Derek Hale, mandando così a monte i suoi buoni propositi di farlo solamente dopo il matrimonio.

Non che non fosse stata consenziente, era stata pure completamente sobria considerando che era andata da lui per poter passare un po' di tempo insieme e misteriosamente si era ritrovata a baciarsi con l'Alpha sul divano del loft come se non ci fosse un domani, Derek aveva pure provato a fermarla, di farla ragionare, ma lei era stata presa completamente dagli ormoni alla mera età di ventitrè anni, come un'adolescente.

Okay, forse sapeva come ci era arrivata, era iniziato tutto dopo che aveva insultato l'ultima conquista di Derek – una bionda con il cervello grande quanto una nocciolina – e lui aveva risposto tirando fuori la storia di James (che era finita piuttosto male in quanto l'aveva lasciata solamente perché non era voluta andare a letto con lui. Aveva pianto per settimane, se non mesi, prima di riprendersi) e Stiles gli aveva dato un pizzico di verità dicendogli che gli piaceva e lui aveva ricambiato ed era così che erano finiti con il baciarsi e poi nel letto senza vestiti, ma era sicura di aver usato le precauzioni, glielo aveva messo lei, per la miseria.

Il mattino dopo si era ritrovata da sola, nemmeno un bigliettino da parte del licantropo, solamente quando era a metà strada per San Francisco ricevette un messaggio in cui Derek definiva la notte appena passata insieme uno sbaglio. Quando era entrata nell'appartamento sbattendo la porta nè Lydia nè Kira avevano osato rivolgerle la parola e lei aveva semplicemente preso la maglietta di Derek che teneva nell'armadio per darle fuoco. Deflorata e abbandonata, ecco come si sentiva.

Quindi ora si trovava nel bagno con davanti tre test di gravidanza dopo ben due mesi dal loro ultimo incontro e lei non aveva avuto alcun rapporto considerando che nemmeno al college era riuscita a trovarsi un ragazzo che non fosse qualche essere sovrannaturale che fosse attratto da lei a causa dell'odore del Branco. Cavolo, era perfino andata a cena con il Dio Poseidone.

Come da manuale sui test comparve il segno e a Stiles non piacque per niente, erano tutti e tre positivi. Oh, era veramente nei guai.

Uscì dal bagno nascondendo alla vista delle due coinquiline i tre oggetti incriminati e lentamente si rintanò nella sua stanza creandosi un castello di coperte in cui rifugiarsi e prese il cellulare per chiamare Scott.

« Amico, questa sera io non ci sono per la serata film al loft. » disse subito senza perdersi in chiacchiere « Quindi non dare di matto se vedi Lydia e Kira arrivare senza di me. » aggiunse ben conoscendo il suo migliore amico, l'ultima volta che aveva mancato un appuntamento con il Branco aveva iniziato a settacciare tutta Beacon Hills e dintorini perché si era scordato che era andata a Sacramento a trovare una zia. Lo sceriffo aveva riso per una buona manciata di minuti quando Scott era entrato nella stazione di polizia dichiarando la scomparsa di Stiles.

« Ma come? Oggi che tocca a te scegliere il film? » domandò il ragazzo dall'altro capo del telefono, dal tono Stiles poteva scomettere che avesse messo su un tenero broncio. La ragazza si era completamente scordata che era il suo turno, solitamente costringeva tutti a guardarsi Star Wars, almeno avevano iniziato a capire i suoi riferimenti. Era riuscita a far loro vedere i primi quattro episodi in ordine di produzione e solamente Isaac lo aveva amato.

« Sono sicura riuscirete a decidere senza scannarvi chi prenderà il mio posto. » rispose alzando appena le spalle rischiando quasi di far crolare tutto « Ora, per quanto io ami la tua voce devo andare a lezione, ci sentiamo domani Scotty. » e così agganciò senza dare tempo all'altro di provare a convincerla a ripensarci. Aveva anche mentito perché dopo aver scoperto di portare in grembo un piccolo licantropo l'ultima cosa che voleva era andare a lezione. Aveva solamente pochi mesi per organizzarsi e non era nemmeno sicura che nella città universitaria ci fosse un asilo per le mamme che studiavano lì. Doveva anche trovarsi un lavoro, un bambino costava se pensava alle tutine, i pannolini, omogenizzati e altre cose indispensabili. Forse si sarebbe dovuta pure trasferire, sicuramente un bambino avrebbe dato fastidio a Lydia e Kira, molto probabilmente i pianti notturni sarebbero stati all'ordine del giorno. 

Ma cosa andava a pensare? Lei non poteva finire il college! Doveva occuparsi del bambino, altro che asilo, doveva lei prendersi cura della sua progene e non abbandonarla in un luogo pieno di bambini dove non avrebbe ricevuto la giusta dose di attenzione che meritava.

Okay, stava piangendo, decisamente non dalla felicità, ma nemmeno dalla tristezza. Semplicemente il fatto che i suoi piani fossero andati a monte la infastidiva, soprattutto se aggiungeva il fattore Derek. Poi doveva dirlo al padre, doveva spiegargli perché mollava l'università così di punto in bianco quando le mancava poco per diventare criminologa. Diamine, era spacciata, suo padre l'avrebbe uccisa per essersi fatta fregare da Derek.

« Stiles cosa stai facendo, faremo tardi! » l'urlo di Lydia la spaventò tanto da sentire il cuore balzarle in gola, ma non uscì dal suo forte, non voleva certo farsi vedere in lacrime.

« Non vengo, sto poco bene. » rispose tenendo la voce stabile, non le serviva certamente un interrogatorio da Lydia in un momento così delicato. Gli ormoni della gravidanza si stavano già facendo sentire, ora capiva perché l'altro giorno aveva pianto quando le era caduto sul pavimento il panino sulla parte della Nutella. 

« Okay, rimettiti che stasera dobbiamo tornare a Beacon Hills. » rispose Kira mentre apriva la porta e Stiles nemmeno rispose, avrebbe detto loro nel pomeriggio che non si sarebbe avventurata nella città natale in quanto doveva evitare in ogni modo possibile il padre del bambino. Una volta accertatosi di essere sola in casa, Stiles andò in salotto con una coperta sulle spalle a mo' di mantello e afferrò il suo laptop per fare delle ricerche, doveva assolutamente sapere tutto sulla gravidanza e di quello che aveva bisogno, come ad esempio un buon ginecologo e doveva assolutamente smettere di mangiare roba da fast food, voleva un bambino sano perché poteva anche essere un umano, il suo 50% di genetica poteva anche prevalere su quella di Derek.

Se non errava era entrata appena nella nona settimana e il feto aveva già iniziato a formarsi, tanto che le dita delle mani e dei piedi dovevano essersi formate. Suo figlio doveva essere lungo circa 25mm e Stiles davanti ad una foto di un feto scoppiò a piangere immaginando il suo. Doveva assolutamente predere appuntamento per una ecografia, ma non sarebbe stato facile considerando che doveva avere una prescrizione dal suo medico. Che si trovava a Beacon Hills. Che ogni domenica guardava insieme a suo padre le partite dei Mets al bar. Oh, poco importava, tanto valeva dire tutto subito al buon vecchio sceriffo e poi andare senza pensieri dal medico, magari era anche un falso allarme. Potevano tre test sbagliarsi?

Poi d'un tratto le si aprì una pagina e forse cominciò a piangere ancora più disperatamente leggendo le leggi della California riguardo l'aborto. Come poteva qualcuno voler perdere il proprio figlio? Lei lo aveva appena scoperto e lo amava già sopra ogni cosa!

Si asciugò le lacrime come meglio poteva e chiuse la pagina dove video di ragazze che avevano abortito riempivano lo schermo. Si ricompose e aprì una nuova pagina Google per leggere recensioni sui prodotti per bambini, voleva solamente il meglio per la vita che – molto probabilmente – stava crescendo dentro di lei.

* * *

« Vi odio, tipo con tutto il cuore. » sbottò Stiles scendendo dalla Jeep, si trovavano sotto il palazzo di Derek in quanto le Lydia aveva detto che non poteva guidare perché quel pomeriggio aveva bevuto per festeggiare il risultato di un esame e aveva alzato abbastanza il gomito, ma non voleva rinunciare alla serata con il Branco e quindi eccole lì, tutte e tre, o meglio dire quattro. Stiles si ripromise di far prendere la patente a Kira, non era possibile che a ventitrè anni non abbia quell'indipendenza che può regalarti il possedere un'automobile.

Quando salirono Stiles fu presa da una vertigine che la costrinse ad appoggiarsi contro la parete sporca dell'ascensore, ma non si preoccupò in quanto aveva letto sul sito che erano normali durante la nona settimana. Quando entrarono nel loft erano già tutti seduti davanti la televisione e la Stilinski grugnì ben sapendo che le sarebbe toccato sedersi vicino ad Isaac sul pavimento e lei aveva già abbastanza dolori che solamente ora riusciva a sopportare con meno lamentele.

« Sei venuta! » Scott balzò dal divano per venirle in contro, ma la ragazza furbamente lo schivò e andò a piazzarsi sul suo posto dichiarandolo suo e il McCall rise, contento di vedere la migliore amica sorridere, soprattutto dopo che quella mattina l'aveva sentita particolarmente strana al telefono.

Derek rimase in piedi a guardarla, era la prima volta che si vedevano da quando era successo il grande fatto, l'Alpha aveva sempre fatto in modo di non esserci per le serate del Branco appunto per evitarla, ma Scott le aveva detto che non veniva e aveva creduto di poter rimanere e godersi un film. Invece no, ora si ritrovava seduto accanto a lei.

« Aggiungiamo altra cultura al vostro bagaglio, oggi vediamo l'episodio che ci manca! » esultò la ragazza e non riuscì a non pensare a quante belle tutine di Star Wars aveva visto quella mattina su Internet. Poteva immaginarsi suo figlio essere un piccolo Luke Skywalker o, se fosse stata femmina, una piccola principessa Leila (solamente cento volte più bella).

Erano più o meno a metà del film e Stiles era con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Derek quando la porta si aprì rivelando Braeden. In modo per niente delicato l'Alpha si alzò facendo spaventare una mezza addormentata Stiles che quando vide la donna sulla porta alzò solamente gli occhi al cielo. Sapeva che Derek aveva un debole per lei, erano stati a letto durente il periodo Kate giaguaro per poi scomparire in Messico per più di un anno, sicuramente erano anche fidanzati ma non lo dicevano, lei era stata solo la storia di una notte. 

Cavolo, se pensava ancora che aveva dato la sua verginità ad un tipo come lui le veniva solamente fuori una grande rabbia che assolutamente non le faceva bene nelle sue condizioni. Pur di non vedere quei due che parlottavano dalla cucina si alzò e salutò tutti dicendo che doveva andare assolutamente dal padre, fortunatamente Isaac si propose per riportare le due ragazze a San Francisco una volta finito.

Ora doveva solamente vedersela con il suo vecchio.

* * *

« Quindi, fammi capire bene: tu lascerai il college, andrai a vivere nel Maine e lavorerai sicuramente in qualche sudicio dinner sotto ad un motel – in cui abiterai – e crescerai il mio nipotino da sola e lontano chilometri da me solo perché non vuoi dire al padre di essere incinta? Oh, non scordiamoci la parte del "fingiamo la mia morte così nessuno verrà a cercarmi". » lo sceriffo era troppo stanco per sentire le sciocchezze della figlia, non poteva credere di aver cresciuto una ragazza così sciocca da credere che scappare dall'altra parte del Paese fosse la scelta migliore « Teoricamente non ho detto Maine, ma Estonia – insomma, chi va in Estonia, Lituania e Lettonia? – e poi posso benissimo crescere da sola un bambino, papà, sarò una perfetta madre/padre. » rispose la giovane guardando distrattamente i tre test di gravidaza che aveva portato insieme a lei per sganciare la bomba sul padre, voleva evitare di non essere creduta e quindi era partita prevenuta.

« Niente contro l'Europa dell'Est, ma si dice che lì le donne più che altro fanno le prostitute. Non voglio che mia figlia venda il suo corpo, soprattutto per un motivo stupido come il non rivelarmi il padre del bambino. Nemmeno che tu finisca a fare la trapezista in un circo, sei un'ottima criminologa, non buttare il tuo futuro così. » disse l'uomo guardando la figlia dritto negli occhi, voleva assolutamente sapere quale idiota aveva messo in tale posizione sua figlia, tanto dal portarla a voler inscenare la sua stessa morte.

Stiles si prese la testa tra le mani cercando di non scoppiare nuovamente a piangere, per quel giorno ne aveva avuto abbastanza, ma ragionò e pensò che suo padre meritava di sapere chi fosse l'uomo che le aveva spezzato il cuore, soprattutto perché c'era la possibilità che si sarebbe ritrovato un nipotico licantropo.

« Il padre è Derek. » rivelò in fine senza nemmeno nascondere la rabbia nella sua voce, una parte di lei lo voleva morto, ma l'altra lo amava troppo. Era impossibile per lei decidere quale parte far vincere. Lui l'aveva trattata come una ragazza agganciata al bar, l'aveva portata a letto e poi abbandonata senza pensarci nemmeno troppo. Come doveva sentirsi? Aveva lasciato lei, un bambino non avrebbe fatto la differenza, forse solamente più male.

« Vai a casa, riposa, pensaci bene, potrebbe anche essere un falso allarme, prima fai una ecografia. » le disse senza commentare in fatto che Derek Hale tra tutti l'avesse messa incinta. Si aspettava qualche ragazzo del college, ma non l'Alpha che come minimo aveva nove anni in più di lei e sembrava avere qualche problema con le relazioni. 

Baciò dolcemente la fronte della figlia prima di prendere la sua tazza di tea e salire le scale, doveva decisamente dormire dopo una notizia del genere.

Stiles rimase sola nella cucina a domandarsi se suo padre avesse ragione.

* * *

« Allora, ti cavo le parole di bocca o mi dici tu subito la verità? » la domanda – o meglio minaccia – di Lydia la prese alla sprovvista appena varcò la soglia di casa. Non si aspettava di trovare nessuno sveglia dato che erano le due passate, ma la biondo fragola era lì seduta sul loro divano con addosso un pigiama color corallo e le pantofole blu. L'espressione indagatrice la faceva sembrare in qualche modo più pericolosa, il sopracciglio inarcato in modo elegante e le labbra serrate.

« Cosa dovrei dirti? » domandò innocentemente la ragazza sbattendo più volte le ciglia, aveva così tanto sonno, desiderava solamente mettersi a letto e dormire fino alla fine della settimana, guidare l'aveva distrutta, forse fino alla fine della gravidanza avrebbe dovuto smettere. Sempre se era veramente incinta, poteva solamente essere il suo cervello che le mandava tutti i sintomi da gravidanza dopo aver visto quei tre test positivi.

« Stiles, non prendermi per stupida. Non vai a Beacon Hills da due mesi, questo pomeriggio hai cercato di rimanere a casa, poi sei scomparsa appena è arrivata Breaden. Secondo me hai _molto_ da dirmi. » la risposta di Lydia arrivò con voce calma e dolce, la Stilinski si aspettava un tono accusatorio e un indice puntato contro. Forse si sbagliava sulla Martin, anche lei doveva avere un cuore di panna se ancora non l'aveva messa con le spalle al muro già due mesi prima quando era tornata a casa con un diavolo per capello.

Voleva rispondere, veramente, ma il suo stomaco fece un rumore strano e il secondo dopo era con le ginocchia contro le matonelle del bagno per dare di stomaco tutto quello che aveva mangiato durante il giorno. Lydia le si sedé vicino tenendole i capelli per evitare che le andassero davanti al viso, una mano le carezzava in movimenti circolari la schiena e Stiles chiuse gli occhi mentre cercava di regolarizzare il respiro, non si aspettava di essere sorpresa in quel modo da un attaco di nausea.

Una volta finito si alzò per lavarsi i denti, voleva togliere il cattivo sapore, il tutto fu osservato da Lydia che sembrava ancora in attesa di spiegazioni. La guardò attraverso il riflesso dello specchio e decise di dirglielo, infondo prima o poi avrebbe dovuto sputare il rospo, magari prima di comprare il biglietto per l'Estonia.

« Aspetto un bambino. » rivelò girandosi per guardarla negli occhi « Il padre è Derek e non deve assolutamente saperlo. » aggiunse muovendo le braccia in modo esagerato, tanto che colpì un ripiano facendolo cedere, ma Lydia continuò a fissare lei, gli occhi leggermente più aperti del normale per la sorpresa. Stiles rise, pensando a quante volte la ragazza avesse fatto sesso e non essere mai finita della sua situazione « Una volta. » riprese con le lacrime che premevano per uscire « La mia prima volta, con le protezioni, e non solo sono rimasta gravida, ma il mattino dopo Derek mi ha mandato un messaggio dicendo che avevamo _sbagliato_! » urlò forse abbastanza per svegliare Kira, ma non le interessava, finalmente poteva sfogarsi « Questo » si indicò con l'incide il ventre ancora piatto « per lui è uno sbaglio ed è per questo che non merita nemmeno di saperlo. Appena sarà troppo evidente la mia situazione partirò, dicono che l'Estonia sia un ottimo luogo in cui nascondersi. » ormai stava piangendo, si chiese dove tenesse tutte quelle lacrime, credeva di aver finito il serbatoio per quel giorno considerando come aveva passato la mattina.

Lydia le si avvicinò piano per abbracciarla e Stiles la lasciò fare, affondò la testa nell'incavo del collo dell'amica e lentamente si calmò. Si ricompose come meglio poteva e si ritrovò sorpresa nel vedere il piccolo sorriso sul volto di Lydia. Dovette assumere una espressione interrogativa perché subito dopo la biondo fragola le prese una mano « Posso essere presente per la prima ecografia? » domandò e Stiles gliene fu grata, almeno non aveva detto nulla su Derek o sul suo piano di scappare in Europa. Sì, Lydia Martin era la migliore amica che si potesse desiderare.

* * *

« Be' ora è ufficiale. » disse la castana guardando le foto dell'ecografia che teneva tra le mani, Lydia al suo fianco annuì « Perché ne hai fatte fare tre copie? » domandò curiosa adocchiando le altre copie, doveva ammettere che quando aveva visto lo schermo e il dottore aveva indicato il bambino della sua amica si era emozionata come poche volte nella sua vita, voleva essere assolutamente la zia preferita a costo di andare sette volte all'anno dall'altra parte dell'emisfero.

« Una è per me, l'altra per mio padre e l'ultima per te e Kira, così quando sarò andata via vi ricorderete che avete un nipotino in Estonia. » rispose la Stilinski infilando la cartella clinica in borsa, il dottore l'aveva guardata con una certa pietà quando aveva detto che il padre non era presente, ma che aveva portato un'amica, chissà cosa era finito a pensare, non era nemmeno un'adolescente che si ritrovava a fare da _teen mom_ , lei era una donna adulta e perfettamente capace di occuparsi di un bambino.

Lydia sorrise e scaltra afferrò una delle copie « Questa va sul frigo. » disse guardandola, poi spostò nuovamente l'attenzione sulla ragazza « Ancora convinta di inscenare la tua morte e fuggire sul primo aereo per l'Europa dell'Est? » domandò cercando di farla suonare come una domanda scherzosa, ma era seria, poteva essere favorevole alla fuga, ma non all'inscenare la morte. Avrebbe spezzato il cuore di Scott in tanti piccoli pezzi, un po' come quello di Isaac.

« Certo, ormai il ventre ha iniziato a gonfiarsi, sono alla dodicesima settimana, la prossima settimana lascerò l'università prima che qualcuno inizi ad accorgersene e poi volerò via. » rispose alzando la mano verso il cielo in modo un po' infantile « Ora vado a Beacon Hills per dare a papà la buona notizia. » aggiunse salendo sulla Jeep che si trovava parcheggiata vicino alla macchina della Martin. Doveva ammettere di essere un po' nervosa riguardo al tornare nella città della sua infanzia, un suo amico licantropo giusto la settimana prima le aveva fatto le sue più sincere congratulazioni per la gravidanza e quindi voleva dire che l'olfatto dei mannari era diventata una cosa da evitare, quindi non sarebbe passata nemmeno da Scott per salutarlo. Doveva decisamente evitare tutto il Branco.

« Guida con prudenza, se ti senti troppo stanca fermati. » le ricordò la Martin prima di allontanarsi e Stiles sorrise scuotendo leggermente la testa, adorava quella ragazza.

* * *

Aveva consegnato la foto dell'ecografia al padre e si era fermata a parlare fino a notte fonda, lo sceriffo aveva provato a convincerla di portare a termine gli studi proponendosi perfino di farle da babysitter per il bambino a costo di trasferirsi a San Francisco con lei, ma nulla aveva smosso Stiles dalla sua decisione. Voleva solamente cambiare area e magari iniziare una nuova vita lontana da tutto quel casino di mondo sovrannaturale, sicuramente in Estonia non c'erano branchi di Alpha, streghe, pixie e altre creature che tentavano di ucciderla per arrivare al Branco.

La giornata comunque le si rovinò quando a pochi passi dal cartello che segnava la fine di Beacon Hills la sua macchina decise di morire lasciandola sola, al buio, sul limitare della riserva dove poteva benissimo sentire i versi dei leoni di montagna, ma soprattutto con il cellulare scarico. Le opzioni erano:

  * Tornare a piedi alla casa del padre

  * Provare a far ripartire la Jeep

  * Dormire in macchina ed incamminarsi il mattino successivo

  * Percorrere la riserva per tagliare la strada e raggiungere la vecchia casa degli Hale dove sapeva ci fosse un letto e delle coperte




Ora, lei non voleva veramente rimanere lì, ma non aveva nemmeno una torcia per controllare nel cofano della Jeep cosa diavolo fosse successo e camminare verso la città l'avrebbe distrutta consideranzo che in macchina ci volevano venti minuti, a piedi ci avrebbe messo un'eternità.

« Roscoe, andiamo, se mi porti a casa giuro che ti laverò tutte le settimane e ti porterò in Estonia con me. » disse provando a far ripartire l'auto e quasi non le prese un infarto quando girandosi verso un rumore sinistro non si ritrovò davanti Derek Hale che la guardava arrabbiato.

« Perché diavolo dovresti andare in Estonia? » domandò e Stiles si morse la lingua.

_Abortire. Missione abortita. Cambio meta, si va in Lituania. Papà del bambino a ore tre ed a conoscenza del rifugio, si va in Lituania o forse meglio in Russia che è più vasta._

_Ripeto, abortire la missione!_

Stiles scese dall'auto comprendosi come meglio poteva con la giacca leggere che aveva addosso, era ormai primavera inoltrata e faceva abbastanza caldo per vestirsi pesantemente e queso voleva solamente dire che c'erano più possibilità che Derek vedesse il ventre gonfio.

« Ho... un amico... lì? » disse e forse era stata la peggior bugia che avesse mai detto in tutta la sua vita perché Derek grugnì facendo illuminare gli occhi di rosso, chiaro segno che l'aveva già fatto innervosire, ma non era colpa sua se Rosceo decideva di morire dei momenti peggiori e il suo cellulare che era sicura di aver caricato a casa del padre rifiutava di aprirsi.

« Adesso i fidanzati si chiamo amici? » domandò l'Alpha in tono scocciato e Stiles poté giurare che fosse geloso. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, non voleva nemmeno capire a cosa diavolo si stesse riferendo, si girò per recuperare la borsa, ma questa ovviamente – da copione di un classico americano – era aperta e ne cadde tutto il contenuto sull'alfalto e quindi anche l'ecografia. Fece in fretta a prenderla e nasconderla, Derek sembrava più concentrato in altro che a vedere il contenuto della sua borsa.

« Hai l'odore di un altro licantropo su di te. » disse il lupo mannaro avvicinandosi, tanto da intrappolarla tra lo sportello della Jeep e il suo corpo e – wow – Stiles forse aveva iniziato a sentire caldo « Fuga d'amore in Estonia, Stiles? » domandò forse un pizzico troppo arrabbiato, lui non aveva alcun diritto di interferire nella sua vita, tanto meno dopo quello che le aveva fatto.

Poi però pensò al fatto che non aveva avuto contatti con licantropi dalla settimana precedente e che quindi era impossibile avesse ancora il loro adore addosso, a meno che...

Voleva tanto rispondere a tono all'Alpha dicendogli che non erano assolutamente affari suoi, ma sapere che suo figlio era un licantropo era stato un bel colpo. Aveva tanto sperato per un piccolo umano, certamente lei non sapeva gestire un cucciolo durante la Luna Piena, avrebbe potuto ferirsi se non morire e lei non voleva certamente lasciare da solo suo figlio perché la mamma era stata così sciocca da non saprlo istruire sul come affrontare la Luna Piena senza diventare un selvaggio e fare a pezzi tutto quello che incontrava. Avrebbe dovuto cercare un altro Branco nella sua nuova città e sperare che fossero abbastanza gentili nell'aiutarla senza pretendere che i due Stilinski – oh, una Stilinski e un Hale, _pardon –_ entrassero a far parte del Branco perché, veramente, era l'ultima cosa che voleva fare.

Si portò le mani sul ventre mentre Derek si allontanava leggermente sorpreso per tale reazione, non credeva certo di farla ammutulire. Diamine, la ragazza non era rimasta in silenzio nemmeno quando era stato obbligato a cucirle una ferita alla gamba dopo un brutto scontro con delle arpie continuandogli a dire che era un idiota e colpondolo più volte sulla spalla con quanta più forza aveva in corpo.

Seguì le mani della giovane e anche lui iniziò a mettere i tasselli al loro posto rimanendo più che sorpreso nell'apprendere che la ragazza, l'unica umana del suo Branco, la Stiles che gli aveva donato la propria verginità fosse incinta. La guardò con occhi sgranati, le braccia stese lungo i fianchi e una domanda gli attraversò la mente. Non era certo che Stiles dopo di lui non avesse avuto nessuno, considerando come l'aveva trattata sicuramente aveva trovato qualcun altro che potesse trattarla meglio.

« Certo, fuga d'amore, come quella che tu e Braeden avete fatto? » rispose acidamente la ragazza guardandolo con gli occhi colmi di lacrime e Derek piegò leggermente la testa di lato « Tra me e Braeden non c'è niente. » rispose perché era l'assoluta verità, forse ci era andato a letto qualche volta prima di riavere indietro i suoi poteri, ma certamente dopo non c'era stato niente « Quando è venuta al loft voleva solamente delle informazioni su una creatura dal Bestiario. » si giustificò ricordandosi che l'ultima volta la ragazza se n'era andata subito dopo l'arrivo della donna nel suo loft.

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo cercando di trattenersi dal dargli un pugno sulla faccia, come poteva anche solo pensare che gli credesse? Lo vedeva il modo in cui lei lo guardava. Non voleva più essere presa in giro, voleva allontanarsi da tutto quello che le faceva male, al primo posto Beacon Hills nel complesso con i suoi mostri e Derek Hale.

« Il bambino... è mio? » domandò l'uomo sentendosi in dovere di farlo, voleva avere la certezza, per non illudersi _un'altra volta_.

Stiles annuì « Sì, ma io... non ce la faccio... io devo... » non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase che vide Derek cadere sulle ginocchia e sentì il suo respiro farsi più pesante ed irregolare. Riconosceva perfettamente i sintomi di un attacco di panico e fu per questo che si affrettò a prendersi una mano e posarsela sul petto incitandolo a seguire il suo ritmo. Doveva ammettere di essere un po' delusa, non si aspettava certo salti di gioia, ma nemmeno quello. Forse aveva fatto male a dirglielo e pensare che altri secondi e gli avrebbe chiesto di non lasciarla sola, che non ce la faceva a pensare ad un vita per il suo bambino senza il padre. Era cresciuta senza la madre, sapeva quanto potesse essere brutto avere solo una figura genitoriale nella propria vita, sentivi sempre come se qualcosa mancasse.

Una volta calmo Derek si girò a guardarla e la ragazza vide ancora un pizzico di panico delle sue iridi. Certamente non si aspettava di essere abbracciata « Ti prego, ti prego, non abortire. ».

Abortire? Certo che non l'avrebbe mai fatto!

« So che sono stato uno stronzo, ma _ti prego_ , non uccidere nostro figlio. Farò tutto quello che vuoi, ma non portarmelo via. » e okay, ora Stiles era veramente spaventata. Lei non aveva detto niente del genere, era chiaro che avesse fraiteso quel "non ce la faccio", ma questo ancora non spiegava le lacrime che sentiva caderle in piccole gocce sulla spalla. Lentamente si staccò divincolandosi dalle sua forte braccia e lo guardò dritto negli occhi « Derek, cosa ti prende? » domandò sussurrando appena, i pollici che lentamente asciugavano le lacrime dal viso dell'uomo.

« Kate » rispose l'Alpha con voce sottile « rimase incita e abortì senza dirmi nulla. Solo a cose fatte venne a comunicarmelo, rideva e mi disse che non avrebbe mai messo al mondo un figlio mio a causa della licantropia e io... » prima che potesse finire questa volta su Stiles a travolgerlo in un abbraccio. Non credeva che Kate avesse potuto fare una cosa del genere, aveva tolto a Derek il suo diritto di essere padre. Poi si rese conto che era la stessa cosa che aveva voluto fare lei, scappando, e si diede della stupida.

« Pensavo non l'avresti voluto, come non hai voluto me. » bisbigliò contro il suo orecchio e l'uomo strinse la presa « Stiles voglio te e il nostro bambino, scusami per quel messaggio io... sono stato preso dal panico, tu meriti molto di più che una persona come me. » rispose l'Alpha e Stiles sorrise leggermente perché lei più di una volta aveva pensato la stessa cosa. Tutta la rabbia nei confronti del licantropo scemò facendo spazio all'amore che provava per il suo Sourwolf. Lo baciò decidendo che le parole in quel momento non servivano più, voleva solamente lasciarsi andare tra le sue braccia e sentirsi al sicuro.

Finalmente poté sentirsi realmente felice, era lì con la _sua famiglia_ e non sarebbe scappata per nessun motivo al mondo. 

  


  



End file.
